


The Interstellar Medium

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT OF CHANGES, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Established Romellura, F/F, F/M, M/M, Role Swap AU, established klance, some characters are taken out and some are switched around yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith Kogane went missing on the Kerberos mission, along with two other senior garrison cadets, Pidge Holt and her mother, Colleen HoltTakashi Shirogane dropped out of the garrison soon after Keiths dissaperanceAdam Weiss, a cadet at the garrison, sneaks out one night along with another cadet, Matt Holt“, and a senior cadet, Hunk Garrett





	The Interstellar Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This AU does not make Shiro part galra, Keith is still going to be part galra in the storyline

_Kerberos, Moon Of Pluto_

a mysterious ship landed on Kerberos that night, three figures stepping out

“can you believe this, mom? we’re gonna be the first people to have contact with aliens”

Colleen smiles at her daughter, and picks out the ice sample from the ground

Keith laughs

”how are you so sure we’re going to meet aliens out here?”

Pidge grins 

“space, y’know, aliens”

the three laugh, and a huge shadow covers them

Keith looks up, his eyes widen

“what is that!?”

Colleen grabs onto Pidge’s arm, then Keiths

”we need to get out of here!”

the ship blasts something at the trio, lifting them in the air and into the ship

Keith wakes up a couple of hours later, looking to his left, he sees Pidge and Colleen with bags over their heads, he then looks up at these strange creatures

one of them speaks

”..take these prisoners to the arena..”

Keith shouts

”we mean you no harm! we are unarmed!”

the commander turns to Keith, looking at the druid soilders

”take this one and the smaller one to the arena, we’ll deal with the older one later”

Keith screams as the soilders drag him away

”wait...please! NO!”

 

 

_Earth, One Year Later_

 

 

Hunk looks out the window of the teachers lounge, he notices two figures sneaking past the lounge and towards the stairs that lead up to the rooftop

silently, he walks out of the lounge and follows the two

 

Matt places his equipment on the roof, looking up at the stars

Adam sighs and sits next to him

”you’ve been at this for weeks, Matt, what are you trying to find here?”

Matt holds up a notepad with what looks like a childs drawing of a robot

”i’ve been listening to these signals for months, they keep repeating one thing, voltron”

Hunk walks up behind the two

”what are you cadets doing here late at night?”

Matt jumps and looks up at the senior officer

”none of your buisness, officer garrett, thats what”

Hunk raises his eyebrow, a shaking is felt in the distance

”what is that!?”

a ship approaches the garrison, sirens are heard

Hunk grabs the two cadets’s arms “c’mon, cadets, we have to go back inside!”

Matt knocks Hunks hand away, Adam looking in the distance with binoculars 

“holy crow, is that Takashi Shirogane!?”

Hunk raises his eyebrow

”who?”

Adm runs towards an exit and towards the explosions, Matt following

Hunk chases after him, yelling

”Cadets! get back here!”

 

Shiro kicks down the door, immediately pushing and shoving the garrison scientists out of the way, knocking them out

he finally gets to the man strapped on the hospital bed, pulling off his mask

his eyes widen as he finally sees who it is 

“..Keith?”

he helps the figure up, slinging an arm over Keiths shoulder

Adam bursts in

”oh- nope- no you dont- im saving Keith”

Shiro raises his eyebrow as Adam hooks Keiths other arm around his shoulder

”..who are you?”

”uh..the names Adam”

Shiro blinks

“we were in the same class in the garrison, y’know, Officer McClain?”

”oh yeah i remember you, you’re a cargo pilot”

”correction, fighter pilot”

Shiro rolls his eyes

”whatever, lets go”

the two run out of the dome, meeting the rest of the group and hopping onto Shiro’s hoverbike

Hunk gets on, hesitantly

”Cadets, should we really be doing this?”

Shiro grins

”yeah, hang on!”

he flies away from the dome, and towards the shack, avoiding garrison veichles

 

Its morning when they arrive to the shack, Keith sitting on the bed, Shiro leaning on the wall next to him

”its good to have you back” Shiro says

Keith smiles, and nods

”..does Lance know anything?”

Shiro frowns and shakes his head

“Last i checked, he still thinks you’re dead”

Hunk takes a look at the bulliten board on the wall of Shiro’s shack

”whats all this?” He asks

Shiro looks over at Hunk

”after getting..booted from the garrison i kinda just found myself getting drawn to this place..some energy was telling me to search”

Keith looks up

”for what?”

”at first, i wasnt sure, but then i did some looking around, and i found a drawing of an interesting ship in a cave, the cave was covered in all sorts of these markings”

Matt looks up, holding up his notepad

”did the ship look like one of these?”

Shiro walks closer, inspecting the drawing

he chuckles slightly 

“did a child draw this?”

Adam laughs

”thank you!”

Hunk stammers

”uh..are the aliens comming for us? like right now? am i going to die alone here?”

Keith gets up and takes a look at the group

”not if we get to that lion first”

the group hops onto Shiro’s giant hoverbike and heads towards the cave

Shiro stores the hoverbike in a secure place near the cave, he hops off

”here it is..”

Adam presses his hand against the wall, the markings lighting up

Shiro looks up at the markings

”..woah, they’ve never done that before”

the floor glows, opening up and sending the group down, screaming

Adam gets up, staring at the giant ship in front of him, barracaded.

Hunk stares at it

”okay maybe we should..tell the garrison about this? they’d know what to do”

Shiro rolls his eyes

”no offense, officer Garrett, but the garrison doesnt know anything”

Adam places his hand on the barracade, the barracade dissapears, and the lion opens its mouth

Adam turns to everyone else, signaling them to follow him into the lion

Matt looks around in the lion 

“this..is..insane”


End file.
